1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a fan holder, and more particularly to a fan holder, which can be combined with same kind of fan holders.
2. Related Art
With the advance of computer technology, the heat generated by the electronic devices, such as computers or servers, increases as well, which may lead to instability and low performance of the electronic devices. The electronic devices sometimes install multiple integrated circuits, such as CPUs or GPUs, which generate a lot of heat.
On the other hands, in order to protect these electronic components, cases are set up outside these electronic components. Therefore, when the integrated circuits are operating, a lot of heat are generated and can not be exhausted efficiently, such that the operation of these electronic components is affected. Generally, fans are a low-cost and effective cooling device.
In conventional fan modules, multiple fans are disposed in a large frame, and each fan is respectively fixed to the frame by screws in an ordered manner, so as to generate a maximum air flow. The above fan modules provide protection and fixation for the fans, but a lot of hardware cost and installation time are required when the kind of fan module is applied to computer devices requiring multiple fans. Besides, when the fan modules need to uninstall, auxiliary tools like a screwdriver are required, causing a lot of inconvenience.
For different kinds of electronic devices, the positions of the electronic components are different, so the positions of the heat sources are different as well. Therefore, the positions of the fans should be adjusted as well, but fans in conventional fan modules can not adjust according to the positions of the heat sources. At this time, new frames are needed for cooling needs and old frames are replaced, resulting in waste and increased production costs.
Therefore, how to make the fan module flexible and easy-adjusting according to different cooling needs is an important issue for the manufactures of fans and electronic devices.